Playing Dangerous
by wedangjaeh
Summary: Dia berbahaya, begitu juga dengan permainan ini. /kaisoo/drabble/


Pairing: Kaisoo

Drabble

Music: Playboy by EXO

* * *

Dia merasa seperti terperangkap di dalam labirin bersama dirinya, bersama Jongin. Terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah hingga dia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin menangkapnya. Membiarkan tangannya memeluk dirinya, memenjarakan tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan dia lolos dari cengkaramannya.

Kyungsoo menangkap bayangan Jongin dari kaca, jarinya menyentuh bayangan Jongin yang berbaring di kasur menatapnya. Senyuman penuh kemenangan Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan lengkungan bibirnya.

Dia sudah lama telah menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terjebak dalam permainan Jongin dan dia sendiri membiarkan dirinya terjebak, ikut menikmati permainan ini, walau dia tahu ini semua salah. Dia telah menelan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Bayangan Jongin bergerak, dia berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya. Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya. Tanpa sehelai kain dia memeluk Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan.

Sentuhan seperti ini mampu membuat tubuhnya tidak berdaya, membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergejolak, panas, dan geli. Dengan tangan kecilnya dia menyentuh pipi Jongin. Malam ini hanyalah tentang mereka berdua, dia adalah milik Jongin dan Jongin miliknya seorang.

Suara deringan ponsel memecah keheningan apartemen itu.

_Menyebalkan._

Kyungsoo memang egois tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasihan pada orang lain dan juga dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan orang ini menguasai dirinya, membuat dirinya tidak berdaya. Hatinya yang semula tenang berubah panik mendengar suara itu.

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada telinganya, membisikkan ucapan yang dapat menghipnotisnya.

"Biarkan saja," ucapannya halus.

Dengan diam Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Di dalam apartemen ini, hanya ada dia dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Apakah menangis? Apa mereka tahu yang sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah tapi dia tidak dapat mencegah perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Dia mencoba tersenyum untuk melupakan segalanya dan menikmati waktu mereka. Jongin ikut tersenyum ketika melihat dia tersenyum.

#

Ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengannya membuatnya bergairah, ciuman rahasia ini membuatnya bersemangat. Tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, memiringkan wajahnya ciuman mereka semakin dalam hingga napas mereka menipis. Dia menahan napasnya, mencoba merekam tiap detik keberadaan mereka hingga dia harus melepaskan ciuman indah ini.

Dia tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona kemerahan, sesuatu pada dirinya membuat Jongin mencubit pipi bulatnya. Dengan lembut jempolnya menghapus jejak saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo.

Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang lain? Dia tidak tampan, jarang berbicara, dan tidak juga manis seperti Luhan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak mengesankan. Kyungsoo hanyalah penyanyi di sebuah bar kecil.

Hanya saja suaranya yang sangat mengagumkan mengalihkannya dari Baekhyun. Suara mereka berbeda.

Setiap mendengar suara Kyungsoo membuatnya ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Jongin mencoba mendekatinya, merayunya, dan akhirnya dia mulai tahu Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya dia menciptakan permainan untuk Kyungsoo kecilnya. Dia menariknya perlahan walau awalnya dia mencoba menjauh darinya.

Dan Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya lepas. Keegoisan memiliki lebih dari satu orang, serakah adalah sifat aslinya.

Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kemalangannya yang telah bertemu dengan orang seperti dirinya?

Jongin telah mengetahui isi hatinya walau dia menyanggahnya, Jongin membujuknya untuk membuka semua rahasianya dan Kyungsoo memberitahu segalannya.

Dengan kata-katanya yang manis Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbalik lagi, dia telah terlambat. Tapi tak apa, asal rahasia ini hanya mereka yang tahu.

Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka jatuh ke kasur bersamaan.

"Lupakan segalanya."

Mata besarnya menatap langsung ke matanya. Mata yang penuh dengan emosi. Lalu kemudian dengan perlahan dia menutup matanya.

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Menatap dinding dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh tangisan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Jongin adalah seseorang yang dapat memainkan hati orang dengan gampang, kecuali hati Kyungsoo.


End file.
